


TGI Friday's

by TaraTyler



Series: Valkubus [4]
Category: Lost Girl, valkubus - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Bo and Tamsin are taking advantage of the appetizers deal at TGI Friday's when they run into one another





	TGI Friday's

“Bo, what are you doing here?” Tamsin asked a rather large dollop of wing-sauce stuck on the corner of her mouth. Bo despised how she seemed to make even the mess look adorable. She knew if it were her instead, Bo would just look like a real fright. Without asking first, Tamsin slid in across from the succubus and set her plate of wings down beside of Bo’s mozzarella sticks. She had to chuckle a little.

“The appetizers deal. You?” Bo replied and asked, though it was plain Tamsin was doing the same thing. The two girls were grinning and chuckling before trading a desperate look.

“I am drowning in these wings. Trade for half?” Tamsin offered, already beginning to scrape half of her wings onto Bo’s plate as Bo followed suit and placed half of the cheese sticks onto the cleared space.

“Thanks, I was about to start to hate cheese. What would it be like to hate cheese?” Bo asked, feigning mild distraught.

“I would hate hating cheese. I have had fourteen lives and cheese has always been there for me.” Tamsin answered a grin slowly spreading across her face. Bo could not help laughing. She had despised Tamsin at the time they had met but since she had gotten to know her had begun to find her hilarious.

“I would enjoy having so many years to enjoy cheese.” Bo said wistfully. “I’m not so sure about the rest of it.”

“Yeah, all of the extra time is not what it is cracked up to be. After the first extra two lives, I hated myself for a long while for making that deal.” Tamsin’s voice was distant and betrayed her age.

“I am glad you did, if only because you were able to meet me. You have wormed your way into my life.” Bo said almost teasingly. She wanted Tamsin to stop making that sad and distant face. Bo considered it her job to cheer her friends and family up.

“You have a point. I’m still quite sure you and your friends may be the death of me.” Tamsin chuckled darkly.

“Nevertheless, I am glad to have you.” Bo’s smile was sweet, which didn’t really suit her, but Tasmin appreciated Bo’s effort. 

“Well, right about now I enjoy being around.” Tamsin chuckled. “You never fail to keep things interesting. I had thought I had seen just about everything, and then I met you.”

The two women felt the vibe around them had suddenly got much heavier. Tamsin and Bo laughed the awkwardness away and settled into lighter conversation. They even went so far as to show off their scars to one another. It drew eyes when Bo pulled up her shirt to show a particular old injury across her ribcage. This was the first time Tamsin had spent quality time with the succubus one-on-one. She really didn’t mind.   
When neither woman could hold any more wings or cheese sticks, they sat back in their booth comfortably, hands over their stomachs. Bo and Tamsin could eat and drink no more but neither woman seemed inclined to go quite yet. They were enjoying one another’s company. However, it was getting quite late and the staff seemed anxious to have their table.

“We should really do this again sometime.” Bo suggested, smiling softly at the beautiful Valkyrie. She had very much enjoyed her surprise lunch-date. She was surprised by what a good time the two of them had had together.

“Yeah, I would be down for that.” Tamsin said in an attempt to seem nonchalant. Bo saw through it easily and smirked in response.

“It’s a date, then.” said Bo, throwing Tamsin off her game a bit. Tamsin blew by and Bo kissed her check as she blew by.


End file.
